DDR: The Gauntlet
by Hat-Chan
Summary: As many of you have seen some of those Real World Road Rules challenges this is the story of 12 DDR Dancers picked to compete for 300,000 Dollars please RR
1. Default Chapter

DDR: The Gauntlet

By Hat-Chan

**_Chapter 1: Arrival of the Contestants_**

"Come on Rage, don't walk so slowly!" Emi yelled as her and Rage stepped off the plane. "I'm coming Emi chill! You're not the carrying a month's worth of luggage!"  Rage called after her. "This is so exciting I can't wait to get to our house!" Charmy explained as she along with Alice, Astro, and Janet left the plane towards the bus taking them to their home while they're at the challenge. "Akira this is gonna be fun because we're gonna win!" Yuni shouted as Akira slowly walked behind her. "Come on Akira you're walking at a snail's pace!" Jenny called from behind Akira as they boarded the bus. Johnny followed closely behind her as Tracy and Noaki boarded the bus last.

**_Telluride, _****_Colorado_****_ 5:15: Gauntlet Meeting Area_**

As the group steps out of the bus the see a huge sign that says "The Gauntlet" which is hang over a pool of freezing water. "Okay everyone, my name is Izam and I am your host for the Gauntlet!" Izam exclaimed excitedly. "Let me explain the rules! Basically you will be competing on teams of 6 you will be competing in challenges for money." He paced excitedly about in front of the contenders. "Every time your team wins you bank $10,000 dollars into your team account!" Everyone cheers and starts dancing in the stands. "The bad news…" Izam's statement silenced the group. "After every mission each team will have to vote someone to the Gauntlet…" "Which means that the person from Team A and Team B voted to the Gauntlet will compete against each other and the loser will be sent home." Every one in the stands looked at each other with disbelief while Izam continued. "Let me announce the teams:

Team Naoki:       

Naoki                   

Rage               

Emi              

Akira                 

Yuni                       

Tracy 

Team NM:

Jenny 

Johnny   

Janet 

Charmy 

Astro                     

Alice 

"Good Luck Teams!" Izam shouts. "This meeting is finished!

**_The All-American DDR House: _****_6:30pm_****_: Janet and _****_Alice_****_'s Room, _****_Team_********_NM_****_ meeting_**

****

"Okay everyone we need a strategy for voting the Gauntlet." Janet explained. "Yeah Janet is right I think we need a strategy too." Jenny said as she sat on the bed next Johnny. "Well I think we should vote based on performance in the missions." Charmy explained to Janet. "The only problem with this is that certain people may be good in one mission and bad another and that if they lose in a Gauntlet they may have been the key to winning this competition." Janet said as she paced the room. Just as Janet sat down her cell phone alerted her she had a Text Message. "I got a message which says, 'your first mission is tomorrow at 7:30 wear a bathing suit, sandals, and bring a towel, be ready at 7:00.' " 

**_The All-American DDR House: _****_6:30pm_****_: Yuni and _****_Tracy_****_'s Room, Team Naoki meeting_**

"Well I have a suggestion on a voting strategy; it's called 3-2-1."Yuni explained. "We first overall vote on who should go to the Gauntlet, then we vote on the top 3 buy using 3-2-1, 3 meaning the person that you really want to send to the Gauntlet, 2 is 2nd, and 1 is 3rd ." Yuni looked at everyone in the room. "That's the most fair way to do I guess." Tracy exclaimed as she looked to Yuni. "I also think that's a good idea!" Naoki sang out. Then he thought, 'I should write a song about my experiences here it would be hot DDR song to add to my belt!' "Well then it's settled lets rest on this we have a mission tomorrow morning at 7:30. As the meeting finishes Yuni and Tracy have a brief discussion on who they think the weak link is. "I personally believe that it's Emi." Tracy exclaimed as Yuni wrote down the team's strategy. "I would personally vote for Emi to go to the Gauntlet because she looks like a very weak player… but we just a have to keep an open mind and not say that no matter what we're gonna vote for her you know." Yuni stated. "But let's not vote for each other okay." Yuni also stated. "Okay Yuni I promise!" Tracy promised and turned out her light to go to bed. 

**_Telluride, _****_Colorado_********_7:30_****_ Gauntlet Meeting Area: 1st _****_Mission_****__**

****

"Welcome to your 1st mission: Snake Soup!" Izam excitedly spoke. "You will have to float in this pool of 58.8 degree water which you have to stay in the longest win…"  "What is the catch Izz-chan?" Emi asked as she stood up. "Well you'll be sharing the pool with snakes." Izam said. "I ain't playing with these snakes if I get bitten I am suing! Tracy exclaimed in a tone where she wasn't kidding. "On your marks, get set, GO! HONK!" As the horn sounds all 12 contestants jump into the freezing water filled of snakes. "This mess isn't funny!!" Akira screamed as he climbs up one of the ropes above his head to get away from the snakes. Akira hung on the rope which his legs were still in the water and about 10 snakes wrapped around his legs and he panicked. "Oh NO!!" Akira's hands slipped from the rope and he plunged under water. "Akira I'm calling you out, I'm sorry."  Akira climbs out of and sits on the side of the pool. "I'm sorry Emi and Rage you're out." As they both surfaced to the top they got out of the pool. "So after 30 minutes from team Naoki: Naoki, Yuni, and Tracy are still in the pool. From Team NM: Alice, Janet, Johnny, Jenny, Charmy and Astro are still in the pool. As Izam says this both Janet and Astro plummet under water and are eliminated. "Darn now I gonna be voted to the Gauntlet!" Janet threw her towel around and kicked the stands as hard as should could. "Oh no!!!" Charmy pulled herself on the rope but fell under water as did Jenny and Johnny. "Guys we now in phase 2 which means you have to keep your arms above the water are you are out." Izam explained as he blew the horn to start the 2nd phase. Immediately after the whistle blew both Naoki and Alice sank under water leave Team Naoki the winners. "After 2 hours Tracy and Yuni are still wading in the water…but Tracy throws in the towel because her team already won. " WE DID IT!!" Yuni threw her arms around Tracy. "We won!!"

**_The All-American DDR House: _****_6:30pm_****_: Yuni and _****_Tracy_****_'s Room, Team Naoki meeting_**

"Okay looking at the votes the top 3 people voted to the Gauntlet are Akira, Emi, and Rage." Yuni said as she saw the shock on all 3 of their faces. "Now reading the ballots… Emi is going to the Gauntlet…" Rage's face dropped as Emi ran away crying. Yuni and Tracy looked at each and both said to Rage, "We're sorry but it was the right decision. Rage looked at them with a look of disgust and left to comfort Emi. 

**_The All-American DDR House: _****_6:30pm_****_: Janet and _****_Alice_****_'s Room, _****_Team_********_NM_****_ meeting_**

****

"Janet I love you as a team leader and all but you got last and my self, Alice, Charmy, and Jenny all believe that you should go to the Gauntlet." Johnny said to Janet. "Well ya know you did what you had to do and I gonna try to do my best in the Gauntlet." Janet said as she packed her bags and tried to hide her disappointment.

**_Telluride, _****_Colorado_****_ 5:00 PM Gauntlet Meeting Areas: 1st Gauntlet: Janet Versus Emi_**

****

 "Well Emi since your team won today roll the dice of challenges!" Izam said. As Emi rolled the dice her team cheered for her. "Emi! Emi! Emi!" They all cheered. "The dice landed on "Dead Man's Drop" which means you guess will hang upside down on these trapezes and the first to fall loses so girls on your mark get set go backwards!" Emi and Janet flipped into position hanging up side-down. "Come on Emi-Chan!!!" Rage and Akira yelled as Yuni, Tracy and Naoki cheered from the stands. "SHE'S BREAKING EMI!! Rage yelled. Emi held her finger to her lips and everyone one started to get silent. She thought, 'I want to see her shake!' Janet's legs started to shake and slip.

"I want to see her fall!" Emi yelled! Janet started to slip and then… "Oh snap!!!" Janet screamed. As she screamed she plummeted ten feet into the freezing pit of water.**__**


	2. Chapter 2: Janet’s Departure and a Shoc...

******_Chapter 2: Janet's Departure and  a Shocking Vote Revealed_**

****

**_The All-American DDR House: 6:30pm: Janet and Alice's Room, Janet's Departure_**

"Janet… I'm sor-r-y I-I-I was tr-y-ying to do what w-a-a-s best for the team." Alice stuttered through tears "It's all right just win a mission for me okay." Janet tried to hide her anger and sadness but that backfired and she exploded. "Where is Charmy? Janet asked Alice through tears. Alice signaled toward Charmy and Jenny's Room and followed Janet as she went. "Charmy you promised you would never vote me to the Gauntlet!!" Janet's voice rose with every word she said. "I'm sorry it's just a game." Charmy responded. "This is 300 GRAND! LET ME SPELL IT!! 3-0-0 G-R-A-N-D!!" Janet got so furious she picked up a picture frame that held a picture of her and Charmy and threw it Charmy.  "Janet STOP!!" Alice grabbed Janet and pushed her out the room to Charmy's relief. Janet sat down on the floor and Alice sat next to her. "Alice… I just…" Janet was so furious her best friend voted her to the Gauntlet that she just got up and got her bags and headed towards the door. "Bye Janet." Jenny and Charmy sat in the hallway as she left to go back home to Jamaica.

****

**_The All-American DDR House: _****_6:30pm_****_: DDR Room_**

"I dunno why Emi is angry at us." Yuni explained as she started to play DDR Max. "Well we did vote her to the Gauntlet… but she won… Rage did you vote for Emi?" Tracy asked him as she looked at a copy of Cosmo Girl. "… well yeah…." Rage said. "But she doesn't know!" He claimed. "Well she does now!" Emi yelled from the doorway. "Our partnership is over RAGE!" Emi stormed out of the room with Rage behind her. As they left the room the song that was chosen at random on the DDR game was coincidently Broken My Heart.

**_The All-American DDR House: Kitchen: _****_8:00pm_****__**

****

"Guys I just got a text message about our mission… it says 'Wear sandals a swim suit and bring a first aid kit?'" Yuni read and worried over the last statement. "It's gonna be fine don't worry Yuni." Akira said as he gave her warm cuddle. "Okay you're right let's go to bed and get ready for tomorrow." Yuni replied after her hugged her. As she went back to her room Tracy stood at the door until Yuni walked in so she could close the door behind her. "Emi and Rage are trying to send one of us in the Gauntlet!" Tracy exclaimed. "She heard our conversation the other night and wants to put us in the hot seat (The Gauntlet)!" "So…" Yuni said. "I ain't about to go in no Gauntlet to mess up my hair! See I got my hair did this mornin'!" Tracy spoke as ghetto as she possibly could. "Don't worry what ever we do tomorrow they'll lose!" Yuni explained. "How?" Tracy questioned her statement. "You'll see." Yuni explained. "Good night." They both said to each other at the same time.

**_Telluride, _****_Colorado_****_ 10:00 AM: The Telluride Ranch: _****_Mission_****_ 2 (Team Naoki: $10,000 all 6 players, _****_Team_********_NM_****_ $0 with 5 players)_**

****

"Well guys welcome to your next mission: Mud Bath!" Izam exclaimed.

"There will be 8 balls and you'll have to run a get a ball and go back to your place in this mud. 3 people will be eliminated at a time so let's go!" He blows the whistle and every one runs. As soon as Yuni sees Emi go after one of the 8 oversized balls she immediately shot after and wrestled her for the ball. "This is mine let go we're on the same team!" shouted Emi. "SO!" Yuni yelled as she ripped the ball out of her arms. Meanwhile Akira and rage fight over the ball but Rage gets the ball and runs with it. "Let GO!" Jenny yelled as tried to get the ball from Tracy. "Peace!" Tracy yelled as she shook jenny off the ball and watched her fail and fall. 

**_After Round One: Jenny, Akira, and Emi Are Eliminated_**

**_Round 2… "GO!"_**

  Tracy and Yuni ran for the balls but were beat to them by Charmy and Alice.

Wait… they're fighting over the ball. Charmy and Yuni fought over the ball for a good 5 minutes till Tracy got the ball from Alice then saw another ball then ran after that then gave her ball to Yuni. "Move it!" Naoki yelled as he slid in the mud and grabbed Charmy's ball and crossed the safety zone.

**_After Round 2: Charmy, Rage, and Alice are Eliminated_**

****

**_ROUND 3… "GO!"_**

****

**_With Naoki, Yuni, and Tracy still in from team Naoki and Astro and Johnny from team NM this is gonna get interesting!_**

****

Yuni gets a ball…and ouch is tackled by Johnny and he's being disqualified for it! Yuni gets the ball again then runs across the finish line! While um… "OOWW!!" both Naoki and Tracy seemed to have slipped and injured them selves while Astro gets away with to balls.

****

**_After Round 3: Naoki, Tracy, Johnny are eliminated_**

****

**_Final Round GO!_**

**_Yuni runs as fast as she can for the last ball but falls in front of the ball gets it. "Not so fast!" Yuni grabs on the bail and flails her feet so he'd back off which he did giving Team Naoki another victory._**

****

****

**_The All-American DDR House: _****_12:00pm_****_: Team Naoki meeting in the living room._**

****

"Emi-3… Akira-2 … Rage-1 after that it's Emi- 16 votes Akira-8 votes Rage-6 votes Emi is gong back to the Gauntlet," Naoki said. "…" Emi said nothing and just grabbed her things as she got ready to go to the Gauntlet.

**_Meanwhile _****_Team_********_NM_****_…_**

****

"I and the rest of the group have decided to send Alice to the Gauntlet solely because she does so well in missions that she could win and make the other team lose a player." Charmy said in a melancholy tone which meant that she had to go with groups vote. "Okay… that's okay…" Alice said out of pure shock due to the fact she was like the strongest person on her team. She went to pack her bags and prepare for her, so far, biggest challenge of the trip.

**_Telluride, _****_Colorado_****_: _****_2:00pm_****_: The Gauntlet_**

****

 "I have never thought in a million years that so early in the game that my team would throw me to the wolves." Emi remarked through tears as she rolled the dice. "It lands on Hang Man!" Izam shouts. "You will hang from the trapeze bar 10 feet in the air then the first to drop loses!" Izam laughed as said this.  As both Emi and Alice hung 10 feet in the air Emi looked Alice trying to use her little voodoo magic on her but it worked against her. "I want to see her fall…" as Emi turned back to look at Alice again but her arms slipped. " AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  Emi dropped faster than an egg off a 10 story build. "Oh SH-!" As soon as Emi started to plummet Alice's hands slipped off the bar and she also dropped into the glacial pool right after Emi. "Emi I'm sorry but-…" Rage responded to her splash into the pool. "SAVE IT RAGE!" Emi yelled as she stepped out of the pool. Unexpectedly Emi shoves Rage into the pool the shot out into the warm Telluride afternoon and called for the cab to drive to the Airport that would take her back to Japan. 

****

****

****

****


End file.
